finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma (ability)
.]] Karma, also known as Everyone's Grudge , Ultimate Grudge, or simply Grudge, is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It is the Tonberry's special attack, which usually deals non-elemental damage which is directly proportional to the number of enemies the targeted character has defeated. It is often used as a counter-attack when the Tonberry is too far away from the player to attack physically. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII ''.]] Everyone's Grudge is used by the Master Tonberry if it is attacked twice before it takes a step. It deals unavoidable non-elemental damage to the second character that attacked it, equal to the number of enemies they have killed x10. The regular Tonberry, found only in the Battle Square of the Gold Saucer, uses a similar attack, called Time Damage, as its counter attack against three consecutive attacks since its last turn, which deals damage equal to (hours played)x100 + minutes played. The attack is rarely seen due to its low hit points and the speed advantage necessary to land the attacks in the available time with a single character. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Karma attack is used by the Tonberry family of enemies. It has a longer casting time than most spells. It does damage depending on the number of enemies Zack has killed. Should the player encounter many Tonberry enemies at once, it is likely that the Tonberry enemies will successively cast Karma, which will be fatal since it can deal thousands of damage at once. Final Fantasy VIII Everyone's Grudge is used by the Tonberry as a random counterattack to any attack, and it deals damage to the target equal to the number of monsters the target has killed x20. It is used as a counter to the second attack on it before it takes its first step of that battle. If a character hit by this attack has killed 500 or more monsters, then it is an instant KO on them. Final Fantasy IX Everyone's Grudge is used by Tonberry, and does damage to the entire party equal to 4 to the power of the amount of Tonberries the player has killed. It is used freely, making the Tonberry extremely dangerous. Final Fantasy X Karma is used by the Tonberry family, including Tonberry, Master Tonberry, and Don Tonberry. When used by Tonberry or Master Tonberry, it inflicts unavoidable damage equal to the number of enemies the target has killed x10. When used by Don Tonberry, it inflicts damage equal to the number of enemies x100 instead. Final Fantasy X-2 Karma is only used by Mega Tonberry, which deals damage equal to half of their remaining HP and MP and inflicts Petrify, Poison, and Confusion. Also, Karma ignores Confusion immunity. Final Fantasy XI Tonberry Ability Everyone's Grudge is an ability used by most of the members of the Tonberry family. An even stronger version of this attack exists, called Everyone's Rancor, and is used exclusively by Tonberry Notorious Monsters. Both attacks are considered magical damage and are influenced by an invisible modifier known as "The Tonberries' Rancor". Everyone's Grudge is 5x the total value of a player's accumulated Tonberry Rancor, with Everyone's Rancor raising the modifier to 50x. Tonberry Rancor is accumulative and can reach a point where it becomes impossible to survive getting hit by one of these attacks. Blue Magic Spell Blue Mages can learn a Blue Magic spell named Everyone's Grudge from Tonberries. This spell functions quite differently from the Tonberry ability. Tonberry Rancor is irrelevant; the Blue Magic version is simply a single-target magic spell dealing dark-element damage. It has very long range for a Blue Magic spell, on par with Cannonball, Regurgitation, and Blazing Bound. Everyone's Grudge costs 4 Blue Magic Points to set, grants INT +2 MND +2 STR -1 VIT -1 when set, and creates the Gilfinder trait when set alongside Charged Whisker. Quest Everyone's Grudge is also the name of a repeatable quest that allows players to completely purge themselves of the Tonberries' Rancor. *Client: Magephaud (Next to the central staircase, Norg). *Summary: Bring back three gold beastcoins if you want to learn how to rid yourself of the Tonberries' rancor. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Karma is the special attack of the Tonberry, and deals non-elemental damage based on the number of defeated enemy and ally units. Final Fantasy XIII Grudge returns once again as Tonberry's signature skill. Its damage is this time calculated through how much damage each character has individually dealt to the Tonberry, but works more as a support ability in its first few stages, increasing the power of Tonberry's Knife ability. After a certain point it will use Deep-Seated Grudge, resetting its chain gauge and fully healing itself while dealing heavy area damage to the party. It is often considered incredibly difficult to defeat a Tonberry after this due to the Tonberry increasing in strength continuously as the level of its Grudge increases from Deep-Seated Grudge into Serious Grudge, Vehement Grudge, Unfathomable Grudge, until the final Grudge move, Ultimate Grudge. Final Fantasy XIII-2 When Tonberry is recruited into the party, his Feral Link is Ultimate Grudge. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Everyone's Grudge is an attack used by the Tonberry King, the last boss in the Wanderer's Palace. It deals heavy damage to the character with the highest enmity. Its attack power is proportional to the number of Rancor stacks the Tonberry King has. The Tonberry King receives a Rancor stack whenever a regular Tonberry is killed during the boss fight, and Rancor is reset after every use of Everyone's Grudge. Final Fantasy Tactics Archaeodaemon is the only enemy that can use Karma. It does high damage equal to user's max HP - current HP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Karma is an ability used by a Tonberry. It deals damage for each unit the target has KOed. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Karma is an ability used by a Tonberry. It deals damage depending on how many monsters the target had defeated, which is then multiplied by 10. It also has 100% accuracy. Tonberries would usually acquire a target before using it. Final Fantasy Type-0 Dissidia Final Fantasy Karma is an ability used by the summon Tonberry. After a prolonged period of time, Karma removes the opponent's bravery equal to the amount of HP the summoner has lost since the start of the battle. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Gallery Etymology With the Karma ability, party members who have defeated many enemies will receive bad karma, and this is reflected when they receive more damage than others when the ability is used on them. Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Blue Magic Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Feral Links